Coming Clean
by RawReverie
Summary: It was Valentin's Day, and Archie made his move. What happens when Atlanta does or doesn't reject him? Will Archie be able handle the consequences of coming clean? AxA and maybe slight JxT.
1. Broken

Coming Clean

Chapter 1: Broken

 **Hello, everyone. This is my second attempt at fanfiction. (let's not talk about the first XD) Well, it was Valentine's Day not so long ago, and that got me inspired into writing this short story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans… unfortunately**

* * *

Today, everybody seems so happy in Olympus High. I have already spotted about fifteen new couples walking about through the halls, all holding hands and everything. Even Jay and Theresa are acting flirty and stupid. Ever since Jay gave Theresa that huge plush teddy bear.

You see, yesterday was Valentine's Day, and looks like Eros was on fire in New Olympia.

I really thought I had it this time. I was planning it since Valentine's Day last year. I wanted it to be clear that I liked her. No more subtle hints, no more backing out. I wasn't sure what to get her, since I didn't want to overwhelm her either. I decided to ask the Drama Queen for advice, as crazy as that sounds.

She suggested to get her a small box of her favorite chocolates and one of those love balloon o'grams from the school's fundraiser. I took her advice, and went to get the stuff the day before. But when I went to order the balloon o'gram, and was presented with the order form, I hesitated.

It gave me the option to say it was from a secret admirer, or to reveal your identity. It took me some will power to check the 'show name' box. Then my eyes fell on some blank lines to fill out. It was the message. My heart stopped. How come I hadn't thought about the 'o'gram' part? Then a million of my verses dedicated to her, coursed my mind. I even considered leaving blank.

The girl from behind the table cleared her throat as to remind me there were people waiting in line. My brain started to block under all the pressure. I finally decided to go with a simple 'XOXO', because it was all that came into mind. I signed the order form and handed it to the girl, along with the three bucks it cost.

I spent the whole time debating if I had made the right choice. It was already done and paid for anyway, and the poster clearly said, 'no refunds'.

Getting the chocolates was relatively easy compared to the balloon o'gram. It was no mystery to me, what were her favorites, so I just got a heart shaped box of those. Nothing says more: 'I like you more than friends', right?

Well, It apparently doesn't. Most probably it did, but she pretended it didn't... or I don't know. The thought makes me cringe.

Anyhow, the day came and I swear I was having a heart attack the whole morning, sweating during all my classes, not even paying attention to anything other than my inner dilemma.

During lunch we all sat together. Even though I was as jumpy as a kangaroo on a sugar rush, I noticed how Jay and Theresa were already acting all lovey dovey, which made me happy, but at the same time I felt (if possible) even more pressure.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the girl from the fundraiser giving out the balloon o'grams, and I dove for the chocolate box in my book bag besides me.

As I sat there, with the box hidden from her view, waiting for the girl to give Atlanta hers, I started to sweat again, and I felt my heart lodged in my throat. Thoughts like 'This isn't happening!' or 'Is it too late to back out!?', filled me.

Finally, the girl stopped at our table, and fumbled to find the right balloon out of the many in her hand. This was it. I observed Atlanta's face brightened up as the girl shoved the balloon in front of her.

"For me?", were her words as she took it and immediately grabbed the tag. The second it took her to read it was the most long, painful, and excruciating second of my life. In my head it was: either she realizes my feelings for her and embraces them, or she realizes my feelings for her and rejects me. But nothing could've prepared me for what she did.

"Archie!" At the mention of my name all of my teammates chanted an 'Awe', even though they already must've figured out that it had been from me.

With all the nerves, I almost forgot the box of chocolates. And before she could muster another word, I pulled it out in front of her.

"This is also for you." As I said this, I felt my face light on fire, and I knew it probably matched the shade of red from the balloon, because everyone started giggling. Atlanta grabbed the box and pounced on me with a bone-cracking hug. The ones that usually Herry gives.

"Oh, Arch! You shouldn't have! I love you. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

Those words hit me hard. I had no other choice but to dissimulate my utter disappointment and act as if nothing. As we broke apart, I could also notice the disappointment in every of my friend's faces, especially Theresa's.

How could she? And now I wonder. Did she get that I liked her and put me in the loathed friend zone on purpose, or she completely missed it? Which I think is an absurdity considering that it couldn't have been more obvious that I liked her.

This means that she had been noticing all my hints throughout this whole time, and it simply was that she didn't want anything more than a friendship with me, and that is how it is.

That thought had always been somewhere in my head. My optimistic side just kept pushing it away. I don't need any more confirmation.

And now, as I put my books away in my locker, and as I see the happy couples walk past me, I feel, more than ever, the heaviness of my broken heart.

Out of the blue, I felt a gush of wind go past me. I turn my head, and I'm not surprised to see Atlanta besides me. I turned back to my locker as I sank even more.

"Hey, Archie! Let's go boarding. Perhaps catch a movie after or a pizza. My treat!" She said beaming, still panting from her exertion moments ago. I threw my book bag over my shoulders, closed my locker, and sighed.

"Sorry, can't. I got a ton of homework." I said sternly as I turned to face her. I wasn't exactly happy with her.

"Awe! C'mon, Arch. You can do those quickly, dork. I really want to-" I felt a sour pang of remorse within me.

"I said no, Atlanta! Can't you understand that I'm not always available? What am I, your playmate?" As the words exploded out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. The broken part of me took over and I didn't even let her finish.

She was so taken aback by this, that her eyes became shiny with tears within seconds. I saw her face twist in confusion and betrayal. As the tears began to fall, she turned around and using her super speed, bolted towards the school doors dodging all the busy people in the hall.

"Wait!" I yelled after her, but it was too late. I made Atlanta cry. That has to be my worse sin yet. Rage engulfed me, and I slammed my fists into the lockers in front of me. I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"What did you say to her!? You made her use her powers in front of people. You know how dangerous that is!? Luckily no one saw her." Great! Now Jay is giving me a lecture.

"That's all you care about, right!? Why don't you go with your girlfriend? At least you've got one." That last sentence, I said to myself.

"Archie, it is my job to take care of the team. I'm really sorry things didn't turn out between you two, but don't be so hard on Atlanta. She has always been a good friend after all." Jay said now in a calmer tone. I knew he was sympathetic, but the mention of the word 'friend' felt like an arrow to my heart.

"Whatever." I muttered, not wanting to discuss anything further with Jay. Right then, Theresa came around bouncing and took a hold of Jay's arm. I could see the moment when their eyes met, and loving smiles appeared on their faces. This probably lasted less than a second, but to them and for me, it was longer.

"What's up!?" She turned to look at me and asked excitedly. I just turned my gaze to the floor and ignored her question.

"Archie said some things he didn't mean, and hurt Atlanta. Now she's ran off." Jay said this a little loudly, and some kids around us turned to look.

"Publish it on the school's paper, why don't you? Or would you rather the intercom?" I snapped at Jay feeling a tad proud about my wit.

"Take it down a notch, Arch. We know you're upset. We all are, but-"

"Oh that's bull, Theresa! Don't be such a hypocrite! You couldn't be happier now that you've got Jay."

"Okay, that's it! I'm not dealing with this immaturity." Theresa turned around and walked away towards her locker in a huff.

"Freaking Drama Queen." I muttered as my face twisted in disgust.

"What has gotten into you? You are walking alone home today, buddy. Time out!"

"Time out!? Oh no! I don't get to see you and the Drama Queen holding hands all the way home? How terrible! Cut me the crap, Jay!" I enjoy being sarcastic with Jay so much! Ha! His face!

"Look. Atlanta left her book bag. You'll carry that too." Jay spat pointing to the black book bag leaning against the wall besides the lockers. I pushed past him and grabbed it. I'm out of here. I just wanted to get home, lock myself in my room, and forget about my life as I blast music through my headphones.

Walking home, I noticed how the sky was turning gray. Rain was coming. I hurried my pace and noticed how empty the streets were. Still, I couldn't keep myself from looking around for Atlanta. I did feel guilty. Maybe I was too hard on her, I mean, I had never seen her cry. Gods, I'm such a jackass. I don't know what to do. But I feel too bad to think right now.

* * *

 **What has Archie gotten into? Where did Atlanta go? Please, tell me what you think. Should I just give up on writing? I hope I don't. Anyway, the second chapter is already written so as soon as one person reviews, I will have it up. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Storm

Coming Clean

Chapter 2: Storm

 **Hi there! As promised, here is the second chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers except,** **lorensthology** **. Just kidding; he is my bf and was just mocking my username. Anyway,** **HoneyGoddess57** **and** **historiangirl** **, your reviews made me really happy and encouraged me with my writing. Oh, and if you'd like some music while reading this chapter, I suggest: I Exhale by Underworld; it really helps setting the mood. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans :(**

* * *

Tears blinded me and I turned sharply, running as quickly as my short legs could carry me, bolting through the bothersome foliage. The pounding noise of my sneakers resonating off the trees, an echo that matched my heart throbbing inside my chest with the thick grief I felt as I ran.

Dammit! I tripped over something. My knee hurts bad. I didn't care. I stood back up and kept running, full speed. Dodging every obstacle was nearly impossible, with my blurry vision.

Why am I so stupid? I'm such a coward. Now Archie hates me. He's had enough of me, and I don't blame him. My hatred towards myself grew as cold, heavy raindrops began hitting my face and various parts of my body. I don't even know why I'm running, or where I'm running.

Heck, I'm not even sure where I am, again, I can barely see. Whatever! I can track my way back later. I just want to get away from...

From what!? Archie? No Archie isn't the problem. It's me. I am trying to get away from myself. But that is impossible.

The thick damp-smelling air made it hard for me to breath as the rain and tears mingled on my face, salty streaks blending into the fresh sky-fallen trickles.

I quickly became completely soaked, and my once warm, sweater clung to my body uncomfortably. The pain emitting from my left knee was so agonizing that I couldn't keep running, and tried to stop haphazardly, which made me lose my balance and stumble. I cried out as I collided with a trunk that stopped my running ultimately. Holding back my pain, I sat on a smooth rock at the foot of said trunk.

I examined my knee for the first time and become alarmed by what I see. I shouldn't have kept running. My white sock was stained red, and the blood dripped all the way down to my ankle. I removed my right shoe and took my other sock off. I winced as I tied it tightly around the gash in my knee. I have to get home. This is going to need stitches or something.

I put my shoe back on and was just about to stand up when I remembered something unsettling. Rain washes away tracks and smells. I started to panic. I began to search my many pockets for my PMR. That's right! I left it at my book bag. Crud! How am I gonna get home now!?

I was going to get nowhere if I panicked, so I sat back down. A heat-stopping thunder bolt crashed a few yards next to me that left my ears ringing. This was definitely not helping me relax. A draft of wind shook the trees around me, and I felt a wave of coldness seize my body.

Without the adrenaline of running, my body became more vulnerable to the cold. I started to shiver, and my teeth began to chatter. Another lightning bolt took me by surprise. This one got me on my feet. Zeus' lighting! They are getting closer. I shouldn't even be close to trees.

Between two trunks in front of me, I spotted a small, clear area. With much difficulty, I limped over to it and sat in the middle of the muddy ground. I can't believe it. The one day a choose to run away and lose myself, a freak storm comes. Odie was rambling on about a storm this morning. Should've paid attention.

It got dark soon, and the gale was so powerful, it was raining sideways. There was a freezing chill in the air that reminded me that the winter season still hung heavy. Being cold is the worst. At this rate, there was no doubt that I was getting sick. I had nothing to do but sit with my head between my knees as the freezing rain kept bombarding my side.

I am so stupid. Why!? Why can't I just admit that I like him. Yes! I like him more than friends, and maybe even more. Then why do I keep him in the friend zone?

When he gave me those gifts, I felt this sudden urge to grab him and kiss him and tell him the truth. Like I've wanted to do ever since we met, every time he does adorable things, and makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

Truth be told, I believe that if we ever become more than friends, it will ruin this whole connection we share. That maybe if we were a couple instead, then all of these stupid fights we have, will turn into serious, meaningful fights that may cost us our friendship.

If there is something that I value most in this world, it would be Archie's friendship, because it is wholesome, and it is the truest thing I have felt in my life.

This is why, as much as I want to be more, to share experiences far more complex than what two friends share, I can't.

My life would become so meaningless without him, so empty. Theresa is my friend, but she could never come close to understanding me the way Archie does.

I have ruined every single relationship that I've been in. None of them last. Not because the boys I've dated are no good, though some have been. It is because somewhere in the relationship, I become extremely insecure, and I back out, breaking the person's heart. Then I feel this guilt and regret. It's absolutely horrible.

That's why I don't dare date Archie, because I already know how it ends. But then again, no boy has ever made me feel the way Archie does. I also doubt I had ever felt love before Archie.

My heart flickers just thinking about him. I know he loves me; I can sense it every time we look at each other. The butterflies, the rapid heartbeat, the sleepless nights. All these symptoms, that I had never felt before, I feel ever since we became close.

While Archie's greatest fear is water, mine is losing him. Archie has faced his fear various times for me. Maybe is time I faced mine.

I am not able to think further because of my condition. My muscles are clenched tight against the cold. I should get up, move around, work the stiffness from my limbs. I lift my head from my knees and can barely see anything because of the darkness around me.

Suddenly, the sky was split and a blinding flash illuminated my surroundings for a second. The wind didn't howl, it screamed. The trees did not sway, they creaked, bent, and moaned as their fine limbs were ripped away. This was accompanied by the loudest sound of thunder.

This is more than what I can take. I hid myself in my knees tightly again. I felt the sharp pain that reminded me of the state my knee was in. I was really scared. I couldn't hold it back any longer, and began to sob, my tears left frozen tracks on my face. My body craved warmth and screamed for help. Archie, don't leave me.

* * *

 **Looks like Atlanta got into some trouble. And go figure! She does love Archie back. All right! Tell me what you think. The third chapter won't be up as quick because it is not finished, but it shouldn't be long. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Follow your Heart

Coming Clean

Chapter 3: Follow your Heart

 **Hey there! Thank all of you who have reviewed; I am humbled. I now believe in my writing so much, that I entered a Literature competition at my school. Sorry for the wait, guys. I went on vacation for spring break before I could upload this chapter, and it was impossible to get my hands on a PC, until now at this hotel. Enough said. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so zoned out with my music that I didn't snap out till a really loud thunder broke the barrier between me and reality. I jumped up to a sitting position on my bed. Then, I yanked my headphones off and turned to look at my window.

The rain was pelting furiously against my window panes. It looked like a light show outside. The lightning and thunder came one after the other. Suddenly, the electricity flickered in the Brownstone. Atlanta!

I turned on my PMR to look at the hour. It displayed '9:30 pm'. How long was I out? Had she returned already? I then dialed her number and felt like such an idiot when I heard the familiar ringtone coming from the black book bag besides the door in my room.

I stood up, stepped out of my room and sprinted downstairs to the living room. Odie and Herry were sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Guys! Have you seen Atlanta? Did she come back?" They paused their game to look at me.

"She hasn't gotten home, now that I think of it." Odie said thoughtful.

"Sorry, buddy." Herry apologized and quickly resumed the game.

Oh no! Just what I suspected. I went back upstairs and knocked on Theresa's door. She opened a few seconds later.

"Archie?" Theresa asked surprised when she saw me.

"No. Jay." I replied in a sarcastic tone. She'd like that.

"Ugh. Look, if you came here to disturb my peace, you can leave." Theresa started to close the door, but I quickly grabbed it.

"Listen! I need your help." I entered and closed the door behind me.

"Is something wrong?" Dumb Theresa, always asking the obvious.

"Atlanta hasn't returned, and I'm really worried. I want to know if she is safe, and thought that maybe you could try to 'see' her."

"I knew this would happen. Okay, let's see." Theresa sighed, closed her eyes and put her hands on either temple. I observed how her eyelids moved around, and her face twitched. Suddenly, her eyes bolted open as she gasped out. Then her eyes rolled back somewhat and she swayed to the side. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed her by the shoulders before she tumbled to the floor.

"Hey! Easy." She looked drained. I gently backed her up to the bed. "Sit." I ordered and then sat beside her. "You, okay?" I asked. Yeah, yeah! I admit I worry about the Drama Queen.

"Fine. Thanks." She whispered as she rubbed her temples.

"Did you see her!?" My attention returned to my main preoccupation.

"Yes. Archie, you have to hurry. She is in danger." She turned to look at me her eyes filled with desperation and anguish.

"Where is she?" I demanded, altered.

"In the woods." Ugh how useless.

"Theresa, these woods are huge! Where in the woods!?" The volume of my voice was starting to escalate. She closed her eyes again and grunted.

"She is in a small clearing surrounded by trees." She stated and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Surrounded be trees!? In a lighting storm!?" My worry reached a whole new level, now.

"Hence the need to hurry up." Theresa said matter of factly, but with apprehension apparent in her tone.

"All right, but the woods has thousands of trees. How am I supposed to find her?"

Theresa shut her eyes tight, briefly again.

"Follow your heart." Theresa said simply. She really is crazy.

"W- what? Are you sure, Theresa?"

"It is an intuitive guess." Such junk.

"Is that even reliable?" I questioned completely unconvinced.

"Arch, you might not realize, but you and Atlanta, you share this strange connection. I can feel it, but it is hard to describe. It is strong and lively, so personal." What came out of her mouth sounded like complete gibberish to me, but somehow, I understood perfectly and was able to identify myself.

"Okay, you sold me. But if I get lost, it is totally your fault." I joked.

"What, how is this my fault!? It's because of you, Atlanta ran off in the first place." Damn, Theresa. Great way of making someone feel like shit. I turned away, slightly hurt, at being reminded that it was because of me that Atlanta was in danger.

"Sorry." She whispered. I sighed and turned to looked at her again.

"Never mind. You're right, anyway." I assured. All right, enough with the time wasting. "I gotta go, now!"

"You do!" Theresa exclaimed as she pushed me off her bed. "But, wait! We're coming with you, right?"

"Umm, I think it's best if I did this on my own. But I'll call if I need back-up." I promised. How was I supposed to 'follow my heart' with everyone hot on my heels and breathing on my neck?

"Yeah, you're right! I'll tell Jay. Be careful, Archie!" Theresa warned. "Oh, and when you find Atlanta, you should apologize." Yeah, without a doubt.

I simply nodded and ran out the door, downstairs, where I met with the guys, again.

"Odie, Herry! Stay alert. I'm going to look for Atlanta in the woods." I hollered at them as I took my rain jacket from the hanger and put it on.

"Wait!? What?" Odie started, but I didn't have time to explain.

"No time! Ask Theresa!" I grabbed a few other things like Atlanta's rain jacket, which I tied tightly around my waist and a big ass flash light. I also made sure I had my weapons before walking out the door.

I quickly got my bike from the driveway and started it. The tempest was so powerful, driving over the speed limit was extremely difficult and dangerous, even though the streets were empty. All I cared about, though, was reaching Atlanta in time.

I got to the woods in about five minutes tops. I yanked my helmet off, tossed it somewhere, and left my bike leaning against the chain-link fence at the wood's entrance.

I wasted no time and started running through the woods, having no idea of where I was headed. First of all, it was dark, and you could barely see anything across the thick wall of rain. Second of all, I had no freaking idea how to 'follow my heart'. The only thing that guided me was the light of the lightning and my flashlight, and the thought of what would Atlanta do. Maybe that was what it meant to 'follow my heart'.

I was running as fast as I could, which wasn't as fast as Atlanta, but enough to at least rival her. Also, I was making sure to mark every other tree with my whip to find my way back afterwards.

Suddenly, I saw the tree right in front of me being struck by lightning. It was too late to stop or turn, so I just ran even faster. Just as soon as I passed by it, I felt something heavy fall on my shoulder and knock me down. The next thing I saw was my face headed straight for the mud in the ground.

I lifted my head from the mud and gasped for air. I felt this agonizing pain coming from my left shoulder. With my right hand I wiped the mud off my eyes and face. Then I could see what had happened. A large branch from the tree that was struck, fell on my shoulder and was now pining it against the ground. I also saw that my flashlight had shattered from the fall.

Well it is not like I need it, anyway. The lighting was so consecutive now that I was only in the dark for intervals of a second. I had to get free fast. I tried to simply lift myself up, but was immediately seized by a sharp pain in my shoulder and slumped right back down. I was filled with desperation and frustration, and an involuntary sob escaped me.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice calling my name. I'm sure it was Atlanta's, but somehow it felt distant and surreal, but strongly desperate and pleading. It came from somewhere to my right. Then I heard another voice, but only this one came from within my head.

'Follow your heart.' The voice I instantly recognized as Theresa, reminded. The branch must've hit me in the head as well, because now I'm hearing voices. Or maybe, she was trying to reach me telepathically so that I would follow Atlanta's voice. I became overwhelmed by a strong courage, and I pulled myself up again. This time, ignoring the huge pain I felt. As my arm broke free, I let out a cry and a few tears, but I was free and able to stand up. It's probably just dislocated.

I slipped my hand into the pocket of the jacket and clutched my arm against my torso. I heard Atlanta calling to me again.

"I'm coming, Atlanta." I shouted back as loud as I could, but I wasn't able to hear my own voice over the loud roar of the storm. Wait! If I can't hear my own voice shouting, how can I hear Atlanta's, when hers is not even a shout? This was a bit creepy, but at least, now I knew in what direction to search.

I started walking towards where I heard Atlanta, and I entered a small clearing. Unintentionally, my eyes fell on something red on the ground. It was Atlanta siting there, and I nearly tripped over her.

"Atlanta!" I called out to her feeling extreme joy that I had found her, all thoughts of anger and remorse far beyond forgotten. I saw her face slowly lift from her knees.

"Archie." She mouthed. My heart fell as I examined her closer. Her face was paler than mine, and that's saying a lot. Her lips looked chapped and purplish. I kneeled down beside her and wrapped my one good arm around her and pulled her close. I could feel her trembling violently, but she still managed to hug me back.

"Atlanta, you're freezing!" I told her concerned as I sat down. Then, I remember that I had brought along her jacket. I was able to untie it from my waist. "Here." I said as I helped her put it on.

"I-I knew y-you would c-come." Atlanta mumbled. This was so heart wrenching, to see her like this, and knowing it was my fault, that I did this to her, harm her not only mentally but, physically also. I couldn't keep it in any longer and broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Atlanta!" I bawled. "I'm sorry I did this to you." I noticed Atlanta's eyes start to fill up with tears, and I turned away.

"It's m-my f-fault too." She stammered out as she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"What do you mean? No! This was my fault! I am the jerk!" I said, looking straight back at her. How could she ever believe this was her fault?

" I l-love you t-too, Arch." She whispered as she shed another tear. Did I just hear right!? Did Atlanta say she loved me? Not liked or crushed, but loved?

"Y-you do!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Always have." She admitted. I knew it! All the signs I had picked up; it was all true! A huge, and probably goofy smile was plastered on my face.

"Oh, Atlanta! You have no idea how long I've waited, and dreamed to hear those words." I told her excitedly. Then, something unbelievable happened. She pulled in closer to my face, and I saw her view quickly flash from my eyes to my mouth and back.

It was like the doors to heaven finally opened up for me. I cupped her face with my hand and planted my lips on her cold and rough ones. I didn't mind. I was making out with Atlanta, and that was all I cared about.

When we kissed, somehow, warmth spread throughout her entire body, and her lips soon became warm and soft, like I always imagined them. The world was slowly disappearing around us, along with all of our worries, and our past problems. She made me feel like none of that mattered, anymore.

I honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, and I felt them smile as we broke apart. We stared at each other for a while before hugging again.

I then noticed it had stopped raining. I was not exactly sure when in this whole time it had stopped, but I was simply happy that the night was now clear and illuminated by the soft light of the moon. I heard Atlanta cough. It sounded loose and wet, and I didn't like it one bit.

"I have to get you out of here and to Chiron. You are not well." I said as I stood up.

"Arch, I don't think I can't walk. I hurt my knee pretty bad. I don't have the energy either." I noticed her knee for the first time and felt more urge to get her medical help.

"That's okay. I'll have to carry you then." At this, she looked like she was about to protest, maybe out of habit, but her face softened and she just smiled.

"All right." She whispered. I kneeled back down to pick her up when I remembered. My shoulder! How am I going to be able to carry her all the way out of the woods, which was about two miles away?

"What's wrong?" She questioned noticing my hesitation.

"Nothing." I assured her. Well, I guess if I could ignore the pain once, I could do it again. Right? I slipped my right and good arm under her both arms. Then I slowly pulled my left arm from where I had it clutched and placed it under her knees. I took a deep breath to prepare myself mentally for the pain I was about to feel.

Without further thought, I quickly lifted her from the ground and bit my bottom lip hard, in attempt to not cry out. I tried to balance her, so that about ninety percent of her weight was on my good arm, and the other ten, on the battered one.

When I finally reached a point where the pain was barely tolerable, I started to power walk in the direction I came from. Despite the piercing pain, I was thrilled to be holding Atlanta in my arms, and I knew she was too when I saw her nuzzling to my chest.

I was thankful that I had marked the way back with my whip, because out here in the woods, everything looks the same. After a few minutes walking, I got a strong feeling we were being watched.

I couldn't help myself from becoming tense with fear. Then I saw it. About a yard in front of me, a very large wolf stood, staring at us with its menacing red eyes. It started to advance towards us, and I froze.

"A-atlanta!?" I whispered to the half-asleep girl in my arms.

"What?" She grunted.

"We have a situation." Thinking on the flight, I bent over and ignoring the pain, laid down Atlanta against a tree behind us. I stood in front of her, protectively, because I was not letting anything harm her further.

I clutched my left arm to my body, and with the other, I pulled out my adamantium whip. The black wolf was now feet in front of me, and I started to slash the air in front of the it in attempt to scare him off without having to hurt it.

This wolf didn't even flinch, and just kept advancing. After that, I was obligated to show more force. I looked behind at Atlanta to ask her permission. I saw she was scared too, but nodded anyway. I slashed my whip and cut the wolf across the chest. Where another wolf would've cowered and ran away, this one didn't even yelp, but re-healed itself. What!? How could a wolf…? Wait!

"Cronus!" I roared at the wolf. This one was surrounded by flames as it transformed to the familiar figure we knew as Cronus. I looked back at Atlanta again, and saw her astonished and frightened expression.

"Ah! Very good, Archie." Cronus started, but I just dove into my pockets searching for my PMR. "Looking for this?" Cronus mocked. I looked up at him and saw he was holding up my PMR.

"But h-how?" I ask as he crushed it in his fist. How the hell did he get it?

"Don't make a fool out of yourself, boy. You should know better." Cronus spat. "Have fun!" I heard his maniacal laughter as he opened a portal and disappeared through it. As soon as he was gone, the ground started to shake.

"Giants!" I heard Atlanta gasp behind me. Then about eight giants came out from the trees all around us. Oh no! I can't fight all of these alone! Agnon came up to me and threw me a kick. I doubled over to dodge it, and grabbed his leg with my whip. I pulled it out from under him, and knocked him down.

Out of the corner of my eyes, l saw a bright purple flash. I turned around and saw Atlanta shooting at a giant with her laser crossbow from where she sat. When she saw me looking at her, she gave me a cocky wink. She is so fearless; it never ceases to amaze me. From her blind side a giant was reaching out to grab her.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed rage filled at the green giant and threw one of my ninja stars at his one eye. The giant yelled in pain as he covered his socket with his large hands, and then ran off. That's what you get when you mess with Atlanta, Shrek!

"Archie! Look out!" I saw Atlanta's desperate expression as she pointed towards something unknown behind my back.

I turned around just in time to see a giant hand whack me of my feet and send me flying. The last thing I remember was my body colliding against something solid before the world became pitch black.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What's going to happen with Archie and Atlanta now? And what about that fluff scene? Hot, right? This turned out a whole lot longer than what I had planned. Oh and originally, there was no place for Cronus in this story, but you know him. He has a way of crawling into every story. XD Keep up the reviews!**


End file.
